Jak Ogień i Woda
by Apple Jelly
Summary: Romanogers a w tle pozostali Avengersi. Akcja toczy się po wydarzeniach z ,,Zimowego żołnierza'. Mimo że Steve i Natasza udaremnili spisek HYDRY w szeregach S.H.I.E.L.Du ich problemy wcale się nie skończyły. W rzeczywistości macki Niemieckiej organizacji sięgają znacznie głębiej...
1. Prolog

**_To mój pierwszy Fanfic więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Komentarz bardzo mile widziane(zależy mi na krytyce i radach: co jeszcze mogłabym poprawić). Nie mam bety. Błędy ortograficzne i interpunkcyjne w większości poprawia moja przyjaciółka.  
_**

**_So enjoy ;)_**

**_Jak Ogień i Woda: prolog_**

-Jak ma na imię- spytał Kapitan

-Shanon- odpowiedziała Czarna Wdowa podając mu plik papierów- fajna jest.

Steve uśmiechnął się. Jego zdrowy rozsądek przestał mieć nad nim jakąkolwiek kontrolę.

-Nie dorówna tobie- powiedział przyciągając Nataszę do siebie i całując ją. Romanoff wyglądała na zaskoczoną ale odwzajemniła pocałunek. Kiedy w oderwali się od siebie, Kapitan spojrzał rudowłosej Agentce w oczy.

- Więc mówisz że całowałeś się po upadku Trzeciej Rzeszy? -Zaczęła Wdowa rozbawionym głosem. Oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

***MIESIĄC PÓŹNIEJ***

Ilekroć Steve przypominał sobie tę rozmowę, zastanawiał się, co skłoniło go do rzeczy tak absurdalnej jak wyznanie miłości Nataszy Romanoff, najbardziej nieprzewidywalnej osobie jaką spotkał do tej pory po wyjęciu go z lodu. To nie tak że nie kochał Nat. Kochał ją i nawet im się w życiu układało. Chodziło mu o to że Steven Rogers, ten Steven który podrobił swoje papiery pięć razy, byle tylko dostać się do wojska , nie miał odwagi zaprosić dziewczyny do tańca a co dopiero wyznać jej miłość. Za każdym razem kiedy o tym myślał, winę tego ,że tak bardzo się zmienił zwalał na serum.

-Budzić się i zastać drugą stronę łóżka pustą, smutne -Głos Nataszy wyrwał go z zamyślenia- O! zrobiłeś śniadanie.

Steve podniósł wzrok ze stołu na Taszę. Stała w drzwiach oparta o framugę. Widać było że przed chwilą wstała. Miała na sobie swoją ulubioną niebieską piżamę w owieczki którą dostała kiedyś od Clinta na imieniny. Burton chciał jej zrobić kawał ale Wdowie prezent się spodobał. Rude włosy ,zawsze misternie ułożone ,teraz sterczały we wszystkie strony. Romanoff wzięła stojący obok mikrofalówki talerz z kanapkami i kubek herbaty.

-Smacznego, Nat - uśmiechnął się Steve.

-Nad czym myślisz ? - spytała siadając naprzeciwko niego.

-Nad niczym - westchnął

-co jak co ale kłamać to ty nie umiesz - stwierdziła Romanoff upijając łyk herbaty - Gorzkie. Gdzie cukier?

- Tam gdzie go wczoraj włożyłaś - powiedział Steve uśmiechając się pod nosem. Nat nigdy nie odkładała rzeczy na miejsce. Do tej pory pamiętał jak przez dwie godziny szukali kluczy do samochodu ,które jakimś cudem znalazły się w Lodówce. Tasza wstała i zaczęła grzebać we wszystkich szafkach i szufladach.

- To o czym myślałeś? - zapytała wracając do stołu z cukiernicą w ręku.

- O Hydrze- skłamał kapitan ale Romanoff sprawiała wrażenie usatysfakcjonowanej odpowiedzią.

- Pieprzyć Hydrę - mruknęła do siebie wrzucając brudne naczynia do zlewu.

- Nat...prosze...- wymamrotał

- Słucham? Po prostu mówię co myślę- Rudowłosa zrobiła śmieszną minę- Idę wziąć prysznic. Dołączysz?

- Nie, dzięki ale propozycja niezwykle kusząca- Powiedział Rogers wstając od stołu. Wdowa zachichotała i po chwili kapitan usłyszał głośne skrzypnięcie drzwi od łazienki. Znów zapomniał że miał je naoliwić. Nagle usłyszał ciche pikanie. Steve zignorował je biorąc to za dźwięk wydawany przez budzik Nataszy, którego wręcz nie cierpiał. Niestety o swojej pomyłce zorientował się zbyt późno. Ostatnim co zapamiętał zanim otuliła go ciemność był wielki huk któremu towarzyszył ogromny rozbłysk światła.

_** KONIEC PROLOGU**_


	2. Rozdział 1

_**Enjoy ;)**_

Kiedy tylko się obudził pierwszą rzeczą która przykuła jego uwagę był wiszący na gładkiej, białej ścianie zegar. Był w szpitalu. Przypomnienie sobie tego jak i dlaczego się tam znalazł zajęło mu dobrych kilka minut. Śniadanie z Nat, rozmowa o Hydrze, wybuch. Rogers spróbował wstać ale kiedy chodź trochę się poruszył aż syknął od promieniującego z całego ciała bólu. Nagle usłyszał jak ktoś otworzył drzwi. Do sali weszła pielęgniarka a za nią Tony, Bruce i Clint. Nigdzie nie widział Nataszy. Nie spodziewał się ujrzeć Thora. Prawdopodobnie nie było go na ziemi.  
- Hej stary, już baliśmy się że z tego nie wyjdziesz- odezwał się Tony kiedy podeszli do łóżka na którym leżał Steve.  
- Was też miło widzieć- kapitan uśmiechnął się słabo i znów syknął gdy Clint (lub Bruce) dotknął jego nogi.  
- Sorki - powiedział Clint.  
- Kiedy będzie mógł stąd wyjść ? - zapytał Anthony zwracając się do pielęgniarki.  
- Nie wcześniej niż za tydzień. Serum przyśpiesza gojenie ran ale nie wyjdzie stąd dopóki oparzenia całkiem się nie zagoją - wyjaśniła pielęgniarka.  
- Jak poważne są jego obrażenia ? - Banner podszedł do pielęgniarki a ona zaczęła przeglądać trzymane w ręku dokumenty.  
- Kilka złamanych żeber i pęknięta kość promieniowa - pielęgniarka przejrzała dokumentację i odłożyła ją na stojący w rogu sali mały stolik - i tak miał sporo szczęścia. Gdyby stał bliżej źródła wybuchu pewnie nie przeżyłby.  
- Dobrze, dziękujemy - uśmiechnął się Bruce- Do zobaczenia później, Steve.

Tydzień mijał bardzo wolno. Kapitan strasznie się nudził. Któregoś wieczoru zwinął pielęgniarce swój telefonu który jak się okazało podczas wybuchu ucierpiał znacznie mniej niż jego właściciel. Skończyło się na pękniętej obudowie i paru sporych zarysowaniach na wyświetlaczu. Lecz fakt że miał telefon, wcale nie zmienił tego że Stev'owi po prostu się nudziło. Jedyną rzeczą jaką potrafił z nim zrobić było zadzwonienie do kogoś. Z sms'ami miał już większy problem. Kiedy zrezygnowany miał się położyć, usłyszał dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Chwycił leżącą na kołdrze komórkę. Spodziewała się dramatycznej wiadomości od pepper w stylu ''Tony się upił i lata po domu w zbroi strzelając do okien i wrzeszczy (tu cytat) : To Hamerroidy! Pepper uciekaj!''. Virginia czasem (czytaj: kiedy Stark wypił na tyle dużo że sama nie mogła nad nim zapanować), nie chcąc wzywać policji i robić tym wielkiej sensacji prosiła Steve'a o pomoc. Wbrew przypuszczeniom sms'a nie wysłała panna Potts a Hawkeye.  
-''Włącz telewizor''- przeczytał.  
Steve sięgnął pilota z szafki zrzucając z niej przy okazji kilka rzeczy, i włączył telewizję. Właśnie leciał reportaż na temat wybuchu w jego mieszkaniu.  
- W gruzach domu Steve'a Rogersa w którym w sobotę doszło do eksplozji, naukowcy odnaleźli dowody na to że sprawcą wybuchu mogła być Rosjanka Natasza Romanoff, słynna Czarna Wdowa. Na razie pozostaje ona jedyną podejrzaną.

Steve patrzył się w ekran telewizora , próbując dojść do tego czy to co przed chwilą usłyszał było tylko projekcją jego nafaszerowanej lekami przeciwbólowymi wyobraźni czy zmysły go nie zawiodły. Oskarżyli o to Nataszę. Stwierdził że głupszej rzeczy jeszcze nie słyszał. Przynajmniej ostatnio. Ze wszystkich terrorystów i nienawidzących go ludzi tego świata, musieli wybrać właśnie jego dziewczynę. Co prawda po tym jak podczas akcji w kwaterze S.H.I.E. ujawniła światu swoją przeszłość, w oczach wszystkich z agentki pomagającej ludziom i niejednokrotnie ratującej świat stała się bezlitosną morderczynią. Ale to kim była dawniej nie było powodem żeby ją o cokolwiek oskarżać. Przez całą noc Steve nie zmrużył oka. Udało mu się zasnąć dopiero nad ranem.  
Kiedy obudził się, kilka godzin później, zobaczył nad sobą twarz Ton'ego.  
- O! wreszcie się obudziłeś - uśmiechnął się Stark- Możemy już zabrać cię do domu.  
-Ale...- zaczął Roger lecz miliarder nie dał mu skończyć  
- Dopóki twój dom jest , no nie czarujmy się stertą gruzu, będziesz mieszkać u mnie- Tony mówił z takim entuzjazmem jak dziewczyna z podstawówki umawiająca się na piżama party ze swoją koleżanką.  
-Dobrze - westchnął kapitan. Był Starkowi szczerze wdzięczny ale teraz nie miał ochoty na nic.  
Rogers przebrał się i razem z Iron Manem opuścili szpital.  
-Steve, coś nie tak?- zapytał miliarder gdy wsiadali do samochodu.  
- Nie nie, wszystko jest w porządku- Steve zdobył się na jeden ze swoich najszczerszych uśmiechów.  
Dalsza podróż upłynęła w milczeniu. Rozmowa zaczęła się na nowo dopiero w penthouse, kiedy dojechali do Stark Tower. Jak się okazało na kapitana czekał już komitet powitalny składający się z Bannera, Clinta, Thora i Pepper.  
-Jak się czujesz? - zapytała Pepp.  
Kapitan nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć zanim został zasypany gradem pytań.  
-Przyjaciele! - zagrzmiał nagle Thor - Nasz towarzysz, Steven Rogers musi być zmęczony. Dajmy my chwile wytchnienia  
- Dzięki za troskę Thor - powiedział Steve- jeśli chcą to niech pytają. Ale po kolei.

Kolejną godzinę spędził odpowiadając na zadane mu przez Avengersów (i Pepper) pytania. W końcu Thor poleciał odwiedzić Jane, Clint gdzieś się ulotnił, Tony poszedł do warsztatu a Pepper poszła wypuścić Bruce'a z wieży. Kapitan został sam.  
-JARVIS czy mógłbyś włączyć telewizor- zapytał podnosząc głowę.  
-Wykonuję- odpowiedział głos z sufitu i po chwili na ekranie pojawił się obraz.  
- Witam w specjalnym wydaniu wiadomości w którym jeszcze raz wracamy do sprawy wybuchy w mieszkaniu Steve'a Rogersa. Jest z nami Komendant główny Nowojorskiej policji Matt Walter. - Steve usiadł na kanapie wsłuchując się w wywiad.- Witam panie Walter.  
-Witam - odpowiedział Matt reporterowi.  
- Czy wie już pan kto odpowiada za ten wybuch? - zapytał Reporter.  
-Oczywiście. Winna jest Natasza Romanoff. Mamy na to niepodważalne dowody. - powiedział Walter  
- A co się teraz stanie z oskarżoną- spytał dziennikarz zapisując coś w małym notesie.  
- Natasza Romanoff została złapana i aktualnie czeka w areszcie na proces - Komendant mówił o Nat ze wstrętem wynikającym nie tylko z oskarżenia jej o eksplozje w środku miasta. To było coś innego. Coś jakby pochodzące z osobistej niechęci do Czarnej Wdowy.  
Nagle Rogers stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Chwycił stojącą na pobliskim stoliku butelkę po whisky i cisnął ją w sam środek ekranu telewizora.  
Steve'a ogarnął strach i poczucie bezczynności. Bezczynność była najgorsza. Bezczynność i świadomość że nie może zrobić nic żeby pomóc Taszy. Wiedział że jeżeli nie nastąpi jakiś cud to dla Czarnej wdowy skończy się to w więzieniu.  
- JARVIS, dasz radę to naprawić tak żeby Tony się nie dowiedział? - zapytał kapitan.  
- Postaram się ,sir ale naprawa zajmie dwie godziny - Powiedział AI- Jeśli dałby pan radę utrzymać pana Starka z dala od tego pokoju...  
Steve uśmiechnął się. Jednak JARVIS czasami okazywał się wielce przydatnym kompanem. Nawet jeżeli nie było się Anthonym Starkiem.  
- Dzięki - powiedział Rogers i poszedł w stronę schodów. Zszedł do świątyni Tony'ego i zastał go grzebiącego w silniku jednego ze swoich samochodów.  
Stark zauważył go dopiero po chwili.  
- O! Kapitan mrożonka. Myślałem że to Pepp z kolejną stertą papierów do podpisania - westchnął- Co cię tu sprowadza?  
- Przyszedłem zobaczyć co robisz- uśmiechnął się Steve.  
- Właśnie skończyłem - wyjaśnił miliarder, wycierając ręce - Zaraz jadę do miasta. Jeśli chcesz możemy jechać razem.  
Kapitan już miał odmówić ale przypomniał sobie co stało się kiedy ostatnim razem odrzucił czyjąś propozycje. Mimo że wybuch w żadnym wypadku nie był winą Romanoff (a przynajmniej tak uważał Steve) ,On potraktował to też trochę jako karę za odmowę. Poza tym nie miał w planach nic poza położeniem się spać, więc stwierdził że przynajmniej nie będzie się nudził.  
-Czemu by nie - uśmiechnął się do Starka.


End file.
